1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing assembly and method for routing plumbing between two chambers divided by a plate. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a plumbing assembly and method for securing the plumbing against rotation and axial movement within a hole through the plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Plumbing connections across barriers are commonly necessary in the construction of buildings, the fabrication of machinery, and the assembly of equipment. In order to form a connection between the two sides of the barrier, it is necessary for there to be an opening or aperture in the barrier through which the connection can be made. As such, it is necessary to secure, from both sides of the barrier, the separate pieces of plumbing that are being connected. As a result, the difficulty of creating the plumbing connection is increased and, therefore, the labor, time, and cost of the task are also increased.
Plumbing connections can be necessary for a variety of reasons. The plumbing itself can be any type of sealed conduit including piping, hosing, and tubing capable of containing fluids, either gaseous and liquid. With the fabrication of machinery and assembly of equipment, for example, barriers or partitions may be necessary to isolate particular components. Such components may operate hydraulically or pneumatically and require connection to an appropriate fluid source. Under these circumstances, it will be necessary to route the required plumbing between the chambers defined by the barrier or partition. This is commonly accomplished by providing a connection for the plumbing system proximate the barrier. When such a connection is formed between two plumbing components, it often is desirable to secure the position of the plumbing connection relative to the barrier.
Generally, two installers are required to construct a conventional plumbing connection through a barrier, one installer on each side of the barrier. For example, the installer on a first side of the barrier will position and hold a first plumbing component while the installer on the other side of the barrier will connect a second plumbing component to the first component.
Particularly, the installer on the first side establishes and fixes the position of the first plumbing component with respect to a hole or aperture that is provided in the barrier through which the plumbing will be connected. The installer on the second side can then make the connection between the two plumbing components. Without two installers, it is difficult or impossible to construct such a connection.
In certain situations, however, it may not be possible to have two installers. As a result, it often is necessary to form a second hole through the barrier to allow access to both sides of the barrier. This second hole must be large enough to accommodate the installer's hand or appropriate installation tool. When formed in equipment or machinery, however, this second hole becomes an open path for noise and particulates. The second hole therefore must then be sealed after the plumbing connection is formed, or remain open and thus eliminate the advantages of the barrier.
For the reasons discussed above, it is evident that conventional plumbing connections between two chambers defined by a barrier result in increased labor costs and, therefore, increased construction, fabrication, or manufacturing costs. As such, there remains a need for a more efficient assembly that permits the installation of a secure plumbing connection between two chambers defined by a barrier.